


Día a Día

by NoeliaSC



Series: One-shot [1]
Category: Ivar - Fandom, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Ivar (Vikings) Being an Asshole
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoeliaSC/pseuds/NoeliaSC
Summary: Follow me on Twitter @NoeliaSC98





	Día a Día

Ivar se reclinó junto al fuego del Gran Salón, estiró los brazos y flexionó los dedos inconscientemente mientras pensaba en su visita del día siguiente a casa de Floki. Le gustaba aquel sitio. Punto. No tenía nada de especial, no era bonito, ni acogedor tampoco privado, únicamente era un lugar más en el que desca... reflexionar. Los sirvientes ya habían aprendido que debían dejarlo en paz, al igual que los otros niños.

Desde ese lugar era capaz de escuchar todo lo que pasaba en el salón pero sólo si se relajaba lo suficiente, necesitaba estar totalmente abstraído de su cuerpo. Lo único que escuchaba eran quejas, sólo sabían lamentarse. No merecían llamarse vikingos, eran débiles.

Al otro lado del tapiz que separa la enorme estancia con las habitaciones de la Reina oyó pasos que se acercaban. Supo quienes eran sin levantar la vista, los primeros suaves pero seguros, resumaban elegancia. Tres pares más los seguían casi imperceptiblemente diferentes pero cada uno empezaba a tomar un cariz propio. Sin embargo, todos sonaban frenéticos y llenos de energía, de vida.

Rápidamente el dolor de su espalda se agudizó, extendiéndose por sus piernas. Reprimió una mueca de dolor y la convirtió en una sonrisa tosca, casi sarcástica. "Débiles", pensó.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @NoeliaSC98


End file.
